cauchemar sans fin
by Yutopia
Summary: Bon, je ne suis pas très forte dans la confection de résumé alors je me lances :  Les Shinee sont en pleine crise, Key et Taemin sont en danger. Quelle sera l'issue ?  Jongkey et Taeho Yaoi  by ユートピア
1. prologue

_**Oaïyo gozaïmasu, **_

_**Genki desu ka ? Atashi wa Genki =D **_

_**Sorry je me tapes un petit trip parler japonais, mon rêve ^^**_

_**Bref un prologue d'une mini fiction sur le groupe Shinee, un Yaoi plus ou moins à connotations dramatiques, un début quoi. Pour la catastrophe vous comprendez plus tard, sur ce bonne lecture :3 je ne sais pas combien de chapitre cette fanfiction va comprendre.**_

_**prologue a une histoire tragique **_

_Un appel matinal nous a en partie sortis de notre cauchemar, nous nous somme levés, nos pas résonné sur le plancher, nous voulions les retrouvés... Nous nous somme alignés devant la porte de la maison, et à partir de ce moment l'attente à été longue, très longue, trop longue._

_Onew à ma droite était très calme, même un petit trop, ces longues nuits d'attente l'avaient usé, il avait de lourdes cernes sous les yeux, mais il se tenait droit comme un piquet attendant ce signe, celui qui lui permettrait de sortir de cette angoisse qui le taraudait et qui lui permettrait de passer une nuit sans se soucier de rien. Une nuit de trêve._

_Ce repos du guerrier attirer désespérément Minho aussi, depuis le départ même de Maknae il ne dormait que quelques heures par nuits. Il se levait souvent, tournant et retournant entre le salon qui permettait un accès constant à la wii, et la cuisine dans laquelle il essayer de combler son manque affectif par les restes de la veille._

_Quant à moi, une seule chose manquait cruellement à ma vie, c'était sa présence … Lorsqu'il était parti je ne me suis même pas levé, on venaient de se chamailler comme deux enfants, une histoire idiote encore, je me disais que lorsqu'il rentrerait notre réconciliation se ferait entre caresses et baisers sur notre lit conjugal qui était le mien. Mais mon espoir fut anéanti par cette catastrophe._


	2. Jeu d'enfant

**Coucou, **

**J'ai eu la chance d'avoir un peu de temps devant moi pour continuer cette mini fic, (faut dire que le brouillon est sur mon agenda ^^, et que le principe à été réalisé en cours d'occitan en compagnie du professeur le plus abrutissant et le plus macho de toute la Gascogne, mis à part vive le foie gras !) Bref, je rassure certaine lectrice je n'écris pas que des drames. En fait là, je vagabondais à la recherche d'un sujet sur lequel je pourrais me basé et comme vous allez le remarquer la catastrophe est celle du séisme du 12 mars 2010 au Japon. Je voulais juste parler, sous les identités d'un groupe, de la douleur d'une perte. Enfin voili voilou, et ma prochaine fic je vous l'annonce dès à présent va être un petit Yoosu' que je vais essayer de bien faire (dédicacé à Pikanox qui veut en lire des bien alors je vais essayer ^^).**

**Après vous avoir raconter une partie de ma vie passionnante, je vais vous laisser à la lecture :3**

**Tout commentaires (rewievs) est bienvenu, car tout conseil est bon à prendre. Bonne lecture ! **

Le soleil tentait vainement de nous réchauffer, mais bizarrement je ne ressentais pas sa chaleur, mon cœur était transi de froid. Je me mets à me frictionner les bras, pour tacher de me réchauffer, pour que lorsque que nous nous retrouverons il se sente en sécurité dans mes bras.

Une voiture s'engage dans sur la courte allée qui mène à la terrasse, Minho passe de son inquiétude quotidienne à une excitation soudaine. Son regard vide précédemment, s'anime, il guette tout signe provenant de la voiture. Ses muscles se tendent, il garde un regard vers le leader attendant un signe de sa part. La silhouette qu'il attendait sors, soudain il n'est plus responsable de ses actes, il se rut vers le cadet. Il l'enserre tendrement, murmure son prénom.

J'entrevois le visage du cadet, ce doux visage, qui à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin affichait un sourire rassurant. Ses cheveux roux lorsqu'ils nous ont quittés, se trouve être un mélange entre le roux et le noir naturel, une de ses lèvres à une fente ensanglantée et bleutée, il a de lourds cernes, et les larmes coulent sur ses joues ou s'estompent des hématomes. Il me regarde, me dévisage, son regard me fait bizarrement frissonner, la présence de Key se fait soudainement lointaine …

Key … je me jette sur la voiture, ouvre la seconde portière en hurlant inconsciemment :

« - il faut que je vienne te chercher en plus ? »

Personne, je me mets a chercher partout autour de la voiture, revenant en enfance lorsque l'on me racontait que la personne que l'on venait de mettre dans la boîte allait se cacher et que je ne devrait plus la chercher.

« - Jonghyun … »

Cette appellation me fait sortir de mon jeu, Taemin ne m'appelles que rarement comme ça, que se passe-t-il ? Où est Key ?

« - mian haeyo* … »

Je le regarde, pourquoi me dire *je suis désolé ? Pourquoi être soudainement désolé, il ne m'a pourtant rien fait ?

« - mian haeyo … Key… Key était avec moi, on se tenait la main pour pas se perdre dans la foule … tu sais la panique, la cohue qui fuyait cette masse gigantesque d'eau, nous avons essayé de nous réfugier … mais il … il s'est mit en tête de sauver une mamie, elle était dans une voiture, elle était bloquée, il m'as dit de monter dans l'immeuble … je l'ai fait mais lorsque je me suis retourné, la vague l'a engloutit. »

Son doux visage était torturer par cette vision, cette gigantesque vague nippone au large de Sendai emporter Key.

Sur le coup, je me mis à rire, je n'en croyais rien, c'était sûrement une de ses blagues bidon.

« - Ecoute Taemin, je sais que tu es un grand blagueur mais les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures, combien de fois te l'ai-je répété ? »

« - Jonghyun … Key ne reviendra pas … »

Mon sourire s'efface, mes jambes commencent à trembler, une goutte chaude glisse le long de ma joue, un bref silence, mon esprit se met en mode magnétoscope et me remet en tête une de nos balades ou il m'a simplement dit : « -eonjenganeun salajinda myeon na eobs-ineun dangsin-ui saenghwal-eul gyesog ² »

(²si un jour je disparais continue de vivre ta vie sans moi)


	3. Fin de partie

**Bon chères lectrices et lecteurs (si il y a) je m'excuses pour cette attente, je me rapproche à grand pas d'une échéance qui me fait très peur, et que j'appréhende : MES EPREUVES ANTICIPEES DE BAC ! Donc je vais essayer de continuer aussi régulièrement que je peux mes fan fictions. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que celle-ci se termine et que je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre (en cours de rédaction) concernant le Yoosu' précédemment commencé. Sur ce je vous laisses à cette lecture. Et juste je voudrais remercier mes nouvelles lectrices qui m'ont mis en alerte lorsque je publierais à nouveau, alors mesdemoiselles je vous dédis ce dernier chapitre 3**

_**A mes nouvelles lectrices, bienvenues dans mon monde déjanté !**_

Cette phrase tournait à plein régime dans ma tête, que je continue de vivre ma vie ? Mais ma vie c'est toi ! Tous ces souvenirs dans ma tête, me faisaient encore plus souffrir, il ne reviendrait pas et il fallait que je m'en fasse une idée, aussi douloureuse soit elle je devais accepter cette perte et me relever pour mes fans, pour le groupe, et surtout pour lui.

J'ai gravit les marches du perron, une à une, ne levant que légèrement les pieds qui me semblaient reliés à d'énormes boulets pesant des tonnes. Je passais à la droite d'Onew qui timidement tenta de me réconforter en me posant une main sur l'épaule et me murmurant « -je suis là, on va s'en sortir ! », mais cette main posée sur mon épaule je l'ai refusée, je ne voulais plus jamais souffrir. Quant à Taemin et Minho ils étaient là et me regardaient inquiets, surtout le plus jeune qui tenta vainement de me prendre dans ses bras, tandis qu'une violence inconnue fit irruption et renvoya le jeune rouquin valdinguer en bas du perron, un décompte de 15 secondes eu lieu, puis une douleur à la mâchoire me fis comprendre que Minho avait défendu son terrain de chasse en m'envoyant un de ses bons crochets du gauche.

Il voulait se battre ? Très bien j'allais lui montrer la force qu je possédais. Il fut surpris de voir que je me défendais comme un beau diable, possédé par la tristesse d'avoir perdu mon amant, et la haine que j'avais cotre Taemin pour avoir laisser cette vague emporter au loin mon amour. Soudain, un des coups qu'il me porta me fit soudainement réaliser le grotesque de la situation. Moi non violent, toujours à défendre et non attaquer, m'entraîna dans un duel contre Minho qui possédait plus de force et de pratique. Je réalisais que la haine que j'avais contre Taemin était une envie profonde que se soit Key qui soit revenu et non lui. Sans un mot j'ai couru en direction de la route, j'ai fuis cette douleur, ces visages, ces souvenirs. Je ne me souviens plus combien de temps j'ai courut, tu sais j'étais vraiment triste, dégoûté de la vie. Lorsque je suis rentré j'ai pris mes affaires, j'ai laissé un mot leur disant que je partais, les quittant, eux mes amis et le groupe, je suis parti au Japon et je l'ai cherché longtemps. Et je l'ai revu, il était là debout face à une carcasse de voiture, je l'ai observé longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il ne se souviens pas de qui je suis, ni de ce qui c'est passé entre nous, et jusqu'à ce que je lui raconte cette histoire. En espérant qu'à la fin de ce récit il se souvienne, et qu'il m'embrasse comme avant. Et maintenant j'attends cette possible réponse.

« - Jonghyun, je ne suis qu'un mirage, qu'une de tes illusions tu le sais. Je suis dans ta tête et je le resterais, mais maintenant il faut que tu me fasses tes adieux, voilà que ça fait deux jours que je suis mort dans tes bras … tu ne m'as pas encore pleurer, je sais que tu attends que je te le dise, je suis dans ta tête après tout. Jonghyun je m'en vais dans cette petite boîte, et il ne faudra plus me chercher, mais une dernière chose Saranghae ! »

**Bon voilà, je viens de mettre un point final à cette fan fiction, mais j'ai la bizarre impression que la fin fait un peu bordel… vous en pensez quoi ? tout commentaire est bienvenu, parce que là je doute ! thank's !**


End file.
